Slave crown
by Zinni Gizamaluke
Summary: Mi idea de como Terra consiguió que le colocaran la corona de esclavitud. Pre-game, drabble participante del reto '15 días de fanfic'. Pasen y lean con confianza :D


Reto de fanfickers, día 1

Hi mis lectores, hoy les traigo este drabble participante en el reto 14 días de fanfic; sin más que decir ¡allé vamos! Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews.

P.D. Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico, gramatical o de redacción.

Terra pataleó desesperada, intentando zafarse de esa silla. No podían hacerle eso, no sin obtener algo de pelea. Llena de determinación intentó hacer un hechizo, pero no funcionó debido al silenciador que le habían administrado; con mucha impotencia decidió sacudirse más fuerte, tratando de liberarse de las correas.

-No pelees brujita mía, sólo retrasarás lo inevitable- habló el bufón en tono burlón mientras sostenía su rostro.

Terra no respondió, sólo se limitó a escuchar, no quería echarle más leña al fuego ¡demonios! Si no la hubieran atrapado ahora sería libre de ir y venir a su antojo; no entendía porque ese soldado abrió la boca y la delató, siempre había sido buena y obediente, incluso ante las órdenes más crueles.

Afuera el general Leo y varios cadetes estaban discutiendo con el emperador.

-Señor no puede hacer esto, la pequeña ya intentó escapar una vez ¿De verdad cree usted que la mantendrá quieta mediante la tortura y el sometimiento?-dijo una voz muy familiar, el general Leo.

-Emperador esto no es correcto, usted ya ha escuchado a Cid; el uso de ese artefacto puede dañar la mente de esa chica- alegaron varios cadetes, los pocos soldados con algo de humanidad en el imperio; entre ellos la voz de una chica.

Terra sonrío esperanzada por un momento, esa voz... Conocía a esa chica, una cadete del general Leo que además estaba sirviendo como conejillo de indias humano; si mal no recordaba, su apellido era Chere. Quizá si Leo y Chere abogaran por ella podría ser libre y su tortura se acabaría

-¡General Leo, cadete Chere; ayuda!- gritó Terra en tono desesperado y al borde del llanto

El general Leo cambió su semblante al escuchar tal cosa, obviamente Terra no la estaba pasando bien y eso sería así en un largo tiempo si no hacían algo

-Señor ya escuchó a la chica, ¿qué tan desesperada debe estar para que usted le tenga piedad?- fueron las acertadas palabras del general

El emperador cambió la expresión de su rostro, ahora se veía más que molesto.

-¡Suficiente! No quiero oír más reclamos, ustedes saben que hacemos esto por el bien de Vector; estamos muy cerca de nuestro objetivo y sin esa muchacha no podremos alcanzarlo- exclamó el anciano con enojo.

El general Leo y los cadetes guardaron silencioa regañadientes, lo mejor era no cuestionar la autoridad del regente, después de todo le habían jurado lealtad ante cualquier situación.

Dentro de la pequeña recámara, Terra seguía forcejeando con la compleja silla que parecía más bien un aparato de tortura lenta.

Kefka se acercó a ella con desdén.

-Te contaré un secreto muñequita, esa silla en la que estás fue empleada para administrarme mi primera infusión de magitek; puedo decirte que no hay manera de librarte ¡muajajajajajajajajajaja!

Terra se sacudió más fuerte, producto de la frustración y la desesperación.

-Kefka, termina con todo esto de una vez o se le pasará el efecto del silenciador- Ordenó el emperador con impaciencia.

Eso era todo lo que Terra necesitaba escuchar, llena de dolor la chica-esper abandonó toda la esperanza y dejó de forcejear. Bajando la cabeza y esperando lo peor dijo adiós a sus sueños, a sus "amigos", a su futuro y quizá hasta a su vida. Por un momento creyó escuchar el cuerno que era tocado en cada ejecución.

-Miráme bien brujita, por que será lo último que podrás recordar.

Kefka se acercó a ella con un objeto brillante entre las manos.

Terra no podía más, sentía un nudo en la garganta, en esos momentos prefería estar muerta; pero eso no pasaría, no con ese bufón a cargo de ella.

-Ahora si mi querida muñeca mágica, con esto en tu cabeza serás toda mía.

Al escuchar esas palabras la mente de Terra colapsó, consecuencia de ello fue la aparición de sudor frío por todas sus extremidades; ella esperaba su ejecución o una tortura hasta morir, pero ese payaso era capaz de mucha más crueldad que el asesinato.

Terra cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando no derramar sus últimas lágrimas antes de ser una marioneta sin voluntad; no quería darle gusto al payaso. Como último pensamiento conciente; decidió que aún con esa cosa en la cabeza no se rendiría, no importaba como, lucharía por su libertad, inconcientemente un par de lagrimas se resbalaron por sus pálidas mejillas... Instantes después la voluntad de Terra Branford se había ido para no volver en un largo tiempo.

¿Y qué tal? Hagánmelo saber en un review, como siempre les pido amabilidad y respeto :)


End file.
